


Fever

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Harry didn’t know what else to do when Ron was freezing, sharing body heat might be a muggle solution, but it worked, in ways he never imagined possible.





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hrholidays. It was the first time I tried the "sharing body heat" trope.

“Harry, I’m freezing,” Ron managed to say before his teeth chattered so much speaking another word was impossible. It was a cold winter day, which didn’t help Ron’s fever at all, and they were still on the run which made it difficult for them to seek shelter in a warm place, sadly their tent wasn’t as warm as they wished it to be.

Harry stared at his friend, wishing he’d paid better attention to the spell Hermione used on his blanket to keep him warm. The only spell he knew was a fire spell, which wouldn’t help them at all. Looking at the time, he hoped Hermione would hurry back because he didn’t want Ron to suffer more than he already did.

“Harry,” Ron moaned again, rolling around in his bed, pulling the blankets up to his jaw until all Harry could see was a bush of red hair.

Trying to think of another way to keep Ron warm Harry remembered something he was taught as a child at school. He didn’t know if his memory was right, or if it would even work, but it was the only plan he had right then.

Removing his sweater Harry climbed into bed with Ron, placing his arm around his friend, hoping that his own body heat would help. Ron mumbled something as he turned around and faced Harry. His eyes opened slightly before closing again, and a hand moved around Harry’s hip, pulling him closer. Harry smiled slightly, glad that Ron wasn’t rejecting his small effort to help him.

It was slightly awkward lying next to Ron, not because they were men, but because he’d never been that close to his friend, or in a situation where he couldn’t do anything besides undressing and holding them tightly. He still had his t-shirt on so it wasn't too awkward if Hermione decided to enter right then, but as far as he knew he was a strange wizard who couldn't even use a simple spell he probably learned at first year in school.

Ron, who Harry believed had fallen asleep, did something unexpected just then; he rubbed his cock against Harry’s. Because Harry thought Ron could be sleeping he didn’t move or say anything that might startle Ron, hoping Ron would stop by himself. Ron didn’t; instead his breath became heavier as he pulled Harry even closer, his hardening cock pressed firmly against Harry’s. Harry tried to carefully push Ron away, but Ron was stronger than he looked and easily held him even though he had a fever.

“Ron,” Harry said, his voice hoarse, his own cock reacting to the friction. It was wrong, Ron didn’t know what he was doing, and it was Harry’s duty as a friend to stop him, but it felt so good he struggled to end it. “Ron, ahhh, wake up mate.” Harry couldn’t keep himself from moaning, his cock hardening and his temperature increasing.

It would be a lie to say he'd never thought about his friend in that kind of way, long before he even confessed to his friends that he believed he was gay he had fantasies about crawling into Ron’s bed at school, but they were just that, fantasies.

Harry moaned again, his eyes closed and his own hips responding to Ron’s, mirroring the thrusts. Before the last sound left his lips something soft, warm and wet pushed against his open mouth. Harry’s eyes shot open and all he saw was red flaming hair. The kiss was brief, and as Ron pulled away Harry noticed he wasn’t sleeping. His cheeks had turned crimson red, his eyes were wet from his fever, and his cock was still hard.

“Ron?” Harry asked, not sure what to say. Ron didn’t speak, instead he pulled Harry in for another kiss. Hermione crossed Harry’s mind briefly. He knew she liked Ron, and that Ron liked her, and if Harry considered himself a good friend, he should have stopped Ron; but everything was happening so fast, and it clouded Harry’s judgement.

“Harry,” Ron hissed, his hard cock pressing against Harry’s equally hard cock. Harry moved his hands around Ron’s body, pulling him closer, it felt just too good to stop. “Harry,” Ron moaned again and pressed his lips against Harry’s, a wet tongue darting out of his warm mouth into Harry’s. Harry greeted the tongue with his own, turning his head so they could deepen the kiss.

They rocked their cocks together, faster, their breathing irregular, their skin warm and damp. Harry’s mind felt lighter than ever, his vision blurred even though he still had his glasses on.

The sounds Ron made sent tingling chills through Harry’s body, and a warmth gathered in his balls, growing for each thrust until Harry felt the familiar tingling warning.

“Harry,” Ron moaned again, his body shaking from excitement.

They were so close that Harry could feel Ron’s pulse, or so he imagined as their cocks grinded against each other. Harry tried to imagine how it would be if they had no trousers on, the thought made him groan deeply.

Ron came hard, mumbling something Harry couldn’t understand. The thing which pushed Harry over the edge was seeing and hearing Ron come, something which he’d never considered would be so hot. When his own orgasm had calmed down he looked into Ron’s blue eyes. His expression was hard to read: he looked happy, but also confused and embarrassed.

“I’m sorry,” Ron whispered before tears flooded down his cheeks.

“Don’t worry,” Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Ron and hugged him.

Ron was sick, which made the situation twice as wrong. Ron started it all, but Harry should have ended it before it went too far. Harry didn’t mind the intimate situation; in fact, he was already hoping the next time sexual encounter with anyone would involve less clothes.

“You did nothing wrong,” Harry whispered to Ron, knowing that if anyone were to blame it was he.

“Are you sure?” Ron asked, his voice cracking every time he tried to breathe. Harry continued to comfort his good friend until Ron’s breathing was slow and deep, he was sleeping.

Only when he was sure Ron wouldn’t wake up did Harry slink out from the bed. Using one of the wands he had, he cleaned the mess in his own trousers, one spell he did remember.

Looking at Ron’s sleeping form he decided not to clean his trousers, just in case it would wake him.

Grabbing a random book from the table, Harry went outside and sat down by the entrance of the tent, waiting for Hermione to return.

-o-

He stared at the words in the book, words he didn’t recognise as his mind was somewhere else. He didn’t even know which book he’d grabbed. All he could think about was the kisses, the rubbing, Ron coming, and how he took advantage of the situation.

"What are you reading?" 

Harry hadn't expected anyone to interrupt his thoughts and so was startled when Hermione suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hermione," he said, hating how guilty he sounded. "How was the trip?"

She dropped her bag on the ground and slided down next to Harry. "Muggles know something's not right, but most are either against the only possible reason, or aren’t even aware of the possibility."

"Sounds about right;” Harry muttered, remembering the Dursley’s and their reaction to magic.

"So, how is he?" she asked. There were many answers which could have fitted her question, but Harry needed to be careful so he wouldn’t accidentally confess to what could only be called a crime.

"He was freezing, I couldn't remember the spell you used on his blankets, so I did something else." He knew the best thing was to lie and say he used a heating spell on Ron’s blanket, but Hermione wasn’t stupid and knew which spells Harry didn’t know.

"What did you do?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"I lay down next to him and held him. It seemed to work since he stopped shaking and went back to sleep." Harry hated lying to Hermione, but telling her the truth was out of the question, especially if he wanted to avoid hurting her.

"That was kind of you." She smiled before grabbing the bag and entering the tent. Harry moved his eyes back to the book, realising then it was _A History of Magic_. Closing it he continued to sit in front of the tent, glad he’d avoided one problem.

The next thing was to make sure Ron wouldn’t freaking out when he realised what Harry had done to him. Hopefully he would be able to chat with him before Hermione discovered anything. If she found out Harry feared she would pull him by his hair and personally hand him over to Voldemort.

Harry sat outside that night, guarding the tent, unable to think of anything else besides Ron. He was deep in thought when he someone exited the tent. Harry thought it was Hermione so he didn’t turn, but after a few seconds of silence he looked over at her to see what she was doing.

It wasn’t Hermione. Instead he saw Ron with a large blanket pulled around his shoulders, looking a little confused. “Ron, what are you doing up? You should be in bed,” Harry heard himself say, sounding far too much like Hermione, not that he thought there was anything wrong with that.

“I needed some fresh air,” he said, slowly walking over to the tree opposite of Harry. Watching him closely Harry wondered just how much he remembered, and how it would affect their friendship.

“Harry,” Ron said after a few minutes of silence.

“Yes?” 

Ron looked down at his feet, the blanket tightly pulled around his shoulders.

“I remember what I did, and I’m really sorry,” he apologised. 

Harry was shocked; that was not how it was supposed to go.

“What? I’m the one who’s supposed to be sorry, I took advantage of you while you lay there sick.” The good thing about Ron was that it was easy to read his feelings. Right then Harry could see the confusion on his face, and the struggle to understand exactly what Harry meant. Harry was confused as well, not sure why Ron thought he did anything wrong when Harry was the one taking advantage of a man who was too sick to make any make proper decisions.

“Harry, what do you think happened?” Ron eventually asked, his nose and cheeks turning red from the chilled air, or maybe he was blushing.

“You rubbed against me and I didn’t stop you. Instead I took advantage of you, knowing you weren’t in a position to stop me.”

Ron laughed, which made Harry feel like a fool. Ron’s reaction confused him, and for the first time he tried to look at what happened in a different way.

“You thought you took advantage of me, and I thought I took advantage of you. We’ve spent a lot of time worrying that we did something wrong when neither one really did.”

Harry found it difficult to think that Ron wanted it to happen. “So you didn’t mind it?” he asked Ron, wanting to be sure he hadn’t heard wrong. Ron seemed perfectly fine except for the way kept rubbing his body with his arms, trying to stay warm.

“If I didn’t want it to happen I would have stopped you. You know how I get when I get pushed into something I don’t want to do.” It was true, Ron would have tried to stop Harry one way or another, he was no longer the pushover he used to be back when they first became friends.

“So what happens now?” Harry asked, worrying mostly about Hermione.

“Dunno, I mean, I wouldn’t mind, you know, but things aren’t that easy, are they?” Ron sounded insecure once again. Harry nodded, knowing exactly what Ron meant.

Harry didn’t know what the right thing to say was, so he did something he often did when unsure, he said wat was on his mind. “I know, but personally I don’t think she’d want us to live a lie. She accepted me and wanted me to be happy when I told her I was gay, I’m sure that eventually she will accept that you don’t like her the same way she likes you, so she will be happy for you as well.” It was the truth, Hermione would be happy for them. They were, after all, her best friends.

“The thing is that I’m bisexual,” Ron said, his voice calm, but his eyes worried.

“Oh,” Harry replied, looking away so he wouldn’t have to face Ron’s stare. It had been a difficult journey for Harry to accept his sexuality, and relationships were hard no matter what, but they always seemed so much harder for him.

“Do you dislike me now?” Ron asked.

“No, I just... I’m surprised. I just don’t have that much experience with relationships so it’s just difficult for me to talk about this to anyone.”

“Don’t worry, nobody will judge you.” Ron crossed the space between them and sat down next to Harry.

Harry smiled at Ron, and when he returned the smile it felt as if there were thousands of butterflies in Harry’s stomach. Slowly they leaned closer to each other until their cold noses touched, and their lips brushed against each other. The kiss was soft and sweet, and quickly deepened until they were both breathless.

Harry didn’t know what the future would bring, but he knew that as long as he had Ron by his side, as well as Hermione, he’d get through it.


End file.
